gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brooks Organization
The Brooks Organization is an African American drug dealing crew, which can be found around Willowfield, and Ganton areas. Their main goal is to earn money in drug distributuion around Ganton area. 'History' ''Founding'' =Both founders are good friends with each other, but as the times goes, Marcus took over the most parts of the organization since Keon wasn't a good leader of it. But officialy Keon Gray and Marcus Brooks are knwon as narcotic barons around Willowfield. Marcus and Keon has born in Willowfield and they spend their children age in there, where they grow up within the streets of Los Santos. Their first illegal activity started only with drug dealing on corners, but which later turned into something more. Both of them were jealous at the most known person in Willowfield back in the days. He had everything flashy cars and stylish clothes, Keon and Marcus wanted to live life like he did. So they made up a plan, and executed Christopher, and took all his drugs, which he had. Also they started of with some small time robberies. Willowfield became famous for it's underworlds drug business and assaults. So law enforcers started to drive more often around Willowfield, as it became again a criminal community. ''Ganton'' As days passed, Marcus and Keon had to think about another place not just Willowfield, so they started to sell drugs aswell on Ganton, where was twice more crack addicts and other narcotic lovers. So they started to push their drugs there but it wasn't a good place tho', because law enforcers had already attention on his group. Marcus, Keon and DeAndre came with an new idea, it was like a new way how to sell drugs. They dropped their old method as they started the new, one and it was good, and still are. It was late evening when Marcus and his crew were dealing drugs. From nowhere came three neo-nazi's as they broke Marcus hand. After neo-nezi's attack, Marcus started to keep his handgun with him, to avoid any kind of attacks on his boys. Ganton was dangerous place, but still, it didn't stop Marcus to keep selling in there. Days passed and no one attacked because more people started to deal for Marcus, and no one wanted to fight alone when Marcus and his crew were seven deep. It was 9th August, when a random afro-american came shouting:"Cops! Dip!" They all were confused, but as from the corner came five police cruisers, they didn't run. Police officers told them to face the wall, because there was a nine-one-one call on Marcus. Law enforcers searched the whole crew, but they didn't found anything illegal. Of course there was a dealer who didn't wanted to face the wall, he choosed other way. Officer called Hernandez pulled out his tazer and shot the charger at Darryl Walker. Darryl was arrested. After the police raid, there start to drive more police cruiser, and they just patrol with their cruisers. Also some undercovered officers start to pay attention as they try to caught Marcus and his crew dealing, to begin a new case. 'Membership.' 'Boss' *'Marcus Brooks - '''Current leader of the drug organization which spreads around Willowfield and Ganton. '' 'Underboss' *'Keon "Axel" Gray - Current right hand for Marcus Brooks, also known for the few murders which has been happened lately in Willowfield. '''Enforcers *'Terrance DeAndre' - Known to collect the drug money from DeAndre Green. *'Trey Woods - '''Known one of the first Marcus boys, who does the dirty job. (Missing) 'Lieutenants' *'Yordan Gracia Lopez' - Another person who works for Marcus, he is knwon in Willowfield. Currently operating in car stealing and chop-shop in Willowfield. *'Jason "Jay" Fortuna ' - Currently working for Yordan, with the car stealing business. 'Corner Captains. *DeAndre "Slick" Green '- Well known, and respected person in Willowfield, known that he works for Marcus to control the corner. 'Drug Dealers. *Darryl "Code" Walker' - Known drug dealer around Ganton. *'Joel "Joey" King '- One of the latest members. *'Dwayne Bradshaw' - One of the youngset drug dealers in the crew. *'Achim West ' - One of the youngest drug dealer, known with his psyhomanical acting. *'Reggie Murdok' - Known with his style around Willowfield. *'Dwight Crane' - Known friend of Marcus Brooks, currently dealing drugs for him. *'Cordell "Cord" Elliot''' - Selling drugs for Marcus Brooks. Business with others Rostovskaya Bratva The Gaccione Crime Family G' Street Clique Surside Barrie 'El Corona The Totenkopf Ace Town Bloods